Best night of your life
by lippy krissy
Summary: a seth and summer story. my take on what should have happened during the sn.oc episode.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a short one sided story based on the episode "the SnO.C" it is Summer's point of view. I will alter it a lot since I think that's how it should have gone. I decided to do this coz I really enjoyed the episode but thought it could have been so much better. So I'm going to put my input on it. Hope you enjoy!**

**I know I have posted this before but I took it off and then decided to put it back on. Don't ask why!**

Why me? 

Tonight was suppose to be the best night ever. Tonight was the night of the SnO.C, the winter dance. And I was going dateless. I was meant to go with Zach but he got all jealous and shit because I was talking to Cohen. God men are so jealous.

So here I were getting ready at Coop's, planning to tag along on her 'just friends' date with Ryan. This is how sad I had become, third wheeling on a non excitant date.

I was brought out of my thoughts by a knock on Coop's bedroom door.

"Coming" shouted Marissa. She walked to the door with me at her heels. She opened the door to reveal Ryan in a nice looking suit but I didn't have time to look coz standing right next to him, was none other than Cohen.

"Oh God" was all I managed to say before shooting a Coop an evil look and storming past the boys into the hallway. I was halfway to the stairs when I heard Cohen shout "Where's Zach?" I knew he was going to enjoy this way too much.

We finally reached the range rover and Cohen waltzed to the door and opened it for me like a gentleman. I smiled at him thanking him quietly. He smiled back, that adorable smile which showed off his dimples. He slowly walked to the other side while glancing sideways at me. God he spent too much time with Chino!

During the car journey I could hear Cohen rambling it made me chuckle that he still did that. No! Stop thinking about him like that you have a boyfriend who is so much better than him so stop thinking about Cohen. I kept repeating this in my mind over and over again. I knew that it wouldn't work though. Zach wasn't better than Seth he was just a temporally replacement. I knew straight away when I saw him at the door that something was going to happen tonight. I wasn't sure what but I knew something would happen tonight. And I would try my hardest to stop what ever was going to happen.

We finally reached the school; Seth again being a gentleman helped me out the car. Just his hand touching my arm was enough to send shivers up my spine. I knew Seth felt something too, because he quickly dropped my arm and closed the car door.

We entered the hall, together as a foursome. Wow, was the only word I could think of. Coop had really overdone herself. It looked amazing, very winery. I then heard Seth make a stupid comic book reference which again made me chuckle. He could be such a dork sometimes. I saw Ryan and Coop walk towards the dance floor. Then out the corner of my eye I saw Cohen making silly dance moves, knowing what he wanted I simply answered with a "Don't even think about it" I walked away from him leaving him looking extremely hurt. It nearly broke my heart to see that look on his face, but I wasn't going to give in, at least not yet anyway.

I walked over to where Abbi was sitting and started to talk to her. Of course the first question was "Where is Zach?" I nearly didn't hear her; I was too busy watching Cohen looking lonely by the door. He glance in my direction, I quickly turned back to Abbi and said "Oh he's not coming, some family thing" I wasn't going to tell her the real reason. About ten minutes later Abbi announced that she was going to get a drink, I said goodbye and turned my attention on the 'just friends' couple dancing still, on the dance floor. I was so engrossed in watching them I didn't notice Cohen standing right next to me.

He had his sad face on with his puppy dog eyes staring at me and then to the dance floor. I knew this meant he wanted to dance. He kept doing it for a while knowing I couldn't resist his puppy dog eyes. Finally I caved in; I walked into the centre of the danced floor with him right behind me. I knew the minute he touched me, I would end up with him tonight, completely forgetting about Zach. I turned around and faced him; I put my arms around his neck and stared into his deep brown eyes. As his arms circled around my waist I knew I was right, shivers ran through my body. He laughed when I shivered knowing he had the same affect on me as I did on him.

"You cold Summer?" he asked cheekily. I knew what he was up to and decided to do nothing but smile at him. Seth was obviously surprised by this coz he didn't say anything else for a while. For a while that it. It's impossible for Cohen to say quiet too long coz he's like... Cohen.

"You mind if I ask you something" I nodded my head in response.

"Is that err… yes I do mind or yes you can ask something" he asked nervously.

"Cohen……" I said slightly laughing.

"What?"

I didn't answer I just stared into his gorgeous chocolate eyes. I loved his eyes; they and his hair were his best features. God I love him so much why I am dining it I don't know. These thoughts kept swimming around my head while we dance to another song.

By the end of the third song I had come to the conclusion that I was going to give him another chance. I would break up with Zach and just be with Cohen again. Coz being in his arms like this is where I belong.

I felt like I couldn't wait to be with him again, so I decided to have some fun first. I don't know why but I suddenly had the feeling of wanting him. So I pushed my body closer to his, burring my head into the fold of his neck. I could feel Seth tense up.

"Sum… what are you doing?"

I leaned up to his ear and whispered sexily "I want you. I want to get back together, but I have to break it off with Zach first" I nibbled his earlobe after saying his, I could physically feel his knees buckle as I did so. He suddenly pulled me closer and let his hands slip down from my waist and down to my butt. I knew straight away that he wanted this too.

We stayed like that for a while just groping each other on the dance floor. If I wasn't so absorbed with Cohen I would have known that this is not a good move to make with everyone around, who all knew I was going out with Zach. But I didn't care. I leaned up on my tip toes and placed a quick kiss on his lips. It was short and simple but left us both breathless. I then leaned up to whisper in his ear.

"Meet me outside in near the bench in about 5 minutes; no one will see us there." With that I pulled out of the embrace even though it ached to do so, and walked away towards the entrance hall leading outside.

I felt so flustered with what just happened. I couldn't hold it in any longer. The one thing making me feel so bad was that I was still with Zach. He doesn't deserve to be cheated on. He is a nice guy who was just caught up in the Seth and Summer situation. I kept pacing back and forth in the entrance hall completely forgetting about meeting Seth.

Suddenly he appeared at my side. I was so busy thinking I didn't even notice him.

"Sum. You all right?" he asked. His voice made me jump.

"Yeah I'm fine. Come on" I said dragging him outside by his arm. I pulled him into the darkest part of the school's garden. Once we reached the bench, I was taken by surprise, coz Cohen was pushing me up against a wall, his lips crashing down on mine. After the shock had worn off I began to kiss back, wrapping my arms around his neck. His tongue pushed my lips apart and entered my mouth, I eagerly replied by pushing my tongue in to his too. The moment our tongues met all thoughts about Zach left my mind. He had never kissed me like this. He never made my knees well as weak as they were right now.

I pulled his body closer to mine, needing to feel his body against mine. His hands had now begun to wonder all over my body.

"Cohen" I whispered in between his kisses.

"What" he answered stopping to look into my eyes. I leaned forward and kissed him again, not able to go another minute without his lips.

"We should………" I never got to finish what I was going to say coz at the moment my cell phone went off, ringing loudly. I pushed Seth away a little bit so I could get into my purse. I saw who the caller was and hesitated.

"Fuck" was all I could say.

"It's him isn't. Its Zach"" he said with so much hurt in his voice. That tone made me look up at him. He looked so hurt and sad it broke my heart to see him look like that. I knew if I answered the phone, I was going back to Zach and that's not what I wanted.

"Yeah it is."

"Aren't you gonna get" he said referring to the still ringing cell phone.

"No" I said as I threw it back into my purse and launched myself into his arms, my lips conceiting with his once more. He wrapped his arms around my body and hugged me tight.

"So how about we get out of here" I said with a twinkle in my eye which I knew only Seth would recognize.

"My place or your" was all he said before pulling me along towards the car.

I knew the moment I saw him at Coop's door that something would happen and I was right. We both knew it wouldn't be long before we would be together again. The winter dance was suppose to be the best night of your life. It turned out mine wasn't so bad after all.

**Hope you like it. Please review and tell me what you thought. Krissy!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all your reviews it nice to know people enjoy reading them. Some people said they wanted another chapter so I decided to carry the story in on even though I never intended too. The last chapter was in Summer's point of view from now on it will be in the 3rd person coz I find it easier to write in. **

Chapter 2 

Summer's body ached as she slowly woke up. She was very confused as to why she was in so much pain. Suddenly last night's event replayed in her mind. A huge smile appeared on her face as she felt his arms tighten around her stomach. She hadn't been this happy since before last summer. Having his naked body pressed up against hers made her feel all hot and bothered.

She turned her head to look at his sleeping face. His hair was all ruffled and his eyes were tightly closed. He looked so sweet just sleeping there; Summer couldn't help herself and leaning up, pressing a soft kiss to his lips.

Seth felt Summer's lips on his as he woke up; he decided to surprise her by kissing her back. Summer jumped as his tongue lightly pushed her lips apart. She pulled away and stared at him.

"Hey"

"Hey back. I still can't believe what happened last night." He answered

"Yeah me neither. But it was good though better than ever before."

"We have improved from the last time. Back then it was mostly awkward, this time was very enjoyable." He finished the last bit while kissing her, pulling her on top of him. Summer quickly responded and kissed him hard and passionately. They were about to enter the no going back when Summer cell phone began ringing loudly, which was in her purse on the floor. Both broke apart and looked at the purse.

Summer didn't really want to move and answer it, but she knew she had to. She rolled off him and retrieved her purse, pulling her cell out. She saw who was the caller was and began to shake.

"Fuck! Fuck" was all she could say.

"It's him isn't it? It's Zach," said Seth who was now leaning up on his elbows watching her.

"Yeah. What am I going to do?"

"Just don't answer it"

"If I don't he gets all worried and he'll end up coming round." She explained.

"Well then answer it" she quickly flipped the phone open.

"Hi Zach"

"_**It took you a while to answer, what have you been doing?" **_

"Oh I was just in the shower. What's up? Why are you calling so early?" she asked coldly.

"_**Umm… how did the dance go?" **_

Summer face went bright red. "Umm it was fine and a good night hanging round with Coop."

"_**Good……… you alright coz you sound a bit off." **_

"No I'm fine" she answered bluntly.

"_**Oh okay. Well what do you want to do today?" **_

The one thing Summer wanted to do today was Cohen. All she wanted to do was Cohen. But Zach also had the nerve to ask her this, like nothing had happened. He had ditched, leaving her to go to the dance by herself. Well she wasn't by herself but he didn't know that did he.

"Well I'm not doing anything with you since you decided not to take me to the dance," she said deciding to go with the bitchy strategy.

"_**Sum I thought you were over this." **_

"Well I'm not. You got all jealous over Cohen and made up a silly excuse about not been able to come." She looked around the room her eyes falling on Seth, who eyes were twice their normal size. She had forgot, she didn't tell him that part.

"_**Well can you blame me? You're always with him."**_

"Zach I'm not having this conversation again…… I gotta go. See ya" she said as she hung up throwing her cell on the floor falling on the bed away from Seth.

Seth sat there watching her scream into her pillow. He wanted to comfort her but he wasn't sure she wanted him to. He thought back to the conversation between her and Zach. He was the reason Zach didn't show up. He was jealous of him. A water polo player was jealous of him.

"Cohen" came Summer's voice still buried beneath her pillows.

"Yeah" Seth answered coming back to reality.

Summer said nothing but rolled over and cuddled next to him, burying her head into his chest. Seth wrapped his arms around her waist and began to draw small circles on her hip. This was a very big turn on for Summer, but she was determined not to act upon it.

After about 3 minutes of lying with each other in silence, Summer couldn't take it any more; she leaned up and placed a hot fiery kiss on his lips. Seth was taken by surprise but quickly recovered and kissed her back. Summer rolled on top of his naked body. Seth moaned as Summer's hand began to move south. Breaking away from her lips he pulled the pink covers over the both of them and continued to kiss her. Seth rolled them over so now he was on top of her. He began to kiss down her neck as she wrapped her legs around his waist giving him the signal that she was ready. Summer moaned as he kissed the valley between her breasts. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Neither Summer nor Seth heard it and carried on making out.

"Summer I think we…………" came Zach as he entered Summer's bedroom, he stopped mid sentence upon seeing the couple. "WHAT THE HELL" he shouted, both Seth and Summer cringed they had never heard Zach shout before. Seth rolled off of Summer and she pulled the cover up around her upper body hiding herself from him.

"Zach, I can explain" she pleaded.

"No I don't wanna hear it you WHORE!" he yelled again. "Don't even act like you care. You didn't care about me when you were fucking Cohen, so why care now" He walked over to Summer's dresser and picked up a photo frame with a photo of her and him together last summer. "You were probably thinking about him when we together all last summer. You were always obsessed him, when he came back I knew you and I wouldn't last long but I didn't think you were that kind of girl who would cheat!"

He threw the frame against the wall and Seth heard the glass smash and shatter. Zach was now heading towards the bed. Seth quickly put his arm in front of Summer, protecting her from him. Zach stopped dead in his tracks and laughed.

"I was wondering when you would do something. I wasn't gonna hit her by the way." He surprised both Seth and Summer and turned to leave. He reached the door and turned back towards the bed.

"You both better watch out" he then walked out the door slamming it closed.

Seth and Summer both looked at each other, both surprised at the change in Zach. Obviously he had an anger problem. Suddenly Summer burst into a fit of tears. She collapsed in Seth arms, all he could do was hold her and stroke her hair.

"What are we gonna do?" she asked in between her sobs.

"Well one, we have the holidays to let him cool off. And two we also have Ryan. Nobody messes with him or us, he is from chino you know" he finished laughing slightly. Summer laughed loudly then leaned up and kissed him again. She forgot all about Zach and his threats and concentrated on finishing what they started before Zach appeared.

**Hope u enjoyed I thought it was a poorly written but I'm posting it anyway. That was my first near sex scene hope it was good. **


End file.
